Tea and Blood Spilt
by Hitomi Zotz
Summary: An eye witness account of the Blue Leaves incident as told by my fictional character Sakuko Chikako. Also an account on how Sakuko became a member of ORen's gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Tea and Blood Spilt**

**They think there were no witnesses except that silly manageress, they're wrong. I don't mean any of those who ran off missing a limb, or limped as it might have been, either, they're not witnesses, they're victims.**

**Let me first tell you who I am before I tell you why I was there and why I am the sole witness of that night.**

**I wish I could say I was born in some small mountain village where I spent my childhood merrily exploring the forests and helping my parents gather crops, sew, wash and cook whilst my brothers hunted fish and game. Well I don't really wish for the stereotypical life of a girl but I do wish I'd had a peaceful, secluded family life but I didn't and it's that which shaped me into the person I am today. By the end of this you won't be astonished that I was at the House of Blue Leaves but you will be surprised that I did not die with the many who did. I was in fact born in the suburban streets of Tokyo, the capital of Japan, also the capital of the bloodthirsty mob underworld. My parents were Sakuko Kenji and Kou, I was their third child of five, I had an older sister, Nayoko, an older brother, Aki, and two younger twin sisters, Mitsuyo and Misako. My name was Chikako- child of wisdom; whether I was well named I cannot personally say.**

**I went to a local high school with a greyish-brown tartan skirt and a dark blue blazer, I liked the blazer and the red silk bow that fastened around my collar but I disliked the skirt and felt my long, white socks looked odd with it. If I had gone to a different school maybe my crude nature might not have been awakened.**

**It was a Wednesday lunchtime when I first met her, it was a cold and stormy autumn and the rain fell fast upon dead leaves and dark clouds hid the heavens from view. It was no surprise that we were to meet considering few went outside. I remember walking past clusters of students in the corridors as I headed outside, most where in their homeroom classrooms eating and a few where in the library, my very reason for going outside was this. I liked solitude purely because I found my school companions mindless victims of trends, idols and fashion, not people I wanted to be friends with.**

**The rain washed down on me as I exited to the tarmac grounds, I enjoyed its coolness, the fact that my uniform was soaked in seconds did not bother me. We spotted each other at the same time, she stood before me with a bloodied dead cat in one hand and the dagger that made it bloodied in the other. Her hair was long and smooth spilling over her shoulders, it seemed to be a mixture of dark browns and blacks with natural brown tips, she was the same height as me with full lips and a large nose, her smile was psychotic matching her brown gaze. "You are?" she queried with a mocking snigger.**

"**Sakuko Chikako and you?"**

"**Yubari Gogo," she retorted dropping the mangy black cat and kicking it.**

"**Do you always bring a dagger to school?" She came at me in a flash and I doubled over with a wince as the blade sank into my side, it was only because I'd managed to react by turning slightly and doubling back did I save myself from a fatal wound.**

"**Hai!" she cried yanking it out and attacking again. I dodged and kicked her hard in the stomach; she smiled at me and attacked again. The dagger darted here and there, narrowly missing my flesh which already spilled blood. I punched and kicked and she dodged returning her own blows. I was punched in the jaw and stomach and in return I tripped her up, kicking her hard in the stomach before she could get up. I stamped down hard on her hand but she clung to the dagger desperately.**

"**Why are you doing this?" I demanded.**

"**I like to kill," she answered grabbing the cat and throwing it in my face. I screamed backing away as the matted fur hit me. Gogo jumped to her feet and came at me swiftly with the dagger. The bell rang as I caught her hand, the scarlet blade inches from my forehead. "Where did you learn to fight?" she questioned.**

"**I didn't learn, it's instinctual self-defence."**

"**Really? A natural fighter, like me, could you be a natural killer?"**

"**Why? Do you want a fight to the death?"**

"**After school come to the Shinozi." Leaving it at that she sheathed her dagger in a wooden case with flower shaped charms on it.**

**After school I did head to the Shinozi, if I hadn't I wouldn't have been a lone witness at the House of Blue Leaves for I wouldn't have been there at all. The Shinozi was a hang-out hidden away in an alleyway; I didn't know whether it was a club or a bar or something along those lines, just its location and that only badass people hung out there. I walked through the door and found an almost empty room with a fountain in the centre of the wooden floorboards and a desk to the left with a secretary like woman sitting behind writing notes. She looked up and gave me a wide smile. "Konnichiwa!" she greeted with a wide smile and a small nod.**

"**Konnichiwa," I retorted wondering if I'd gone to the right place after all.**

"**Welcome to Shinozi!"**

"**Is this the only Shinozi?" I doubtfully asked.**

"**Hai! If you're waiting for someone I suggest you make a wish in the fountain whilst you wait." She pointed to the fountain and I approached it. I sighed looking down at the coins and tossed one in. When I looked up I found three people staring back at me. The three all wore white shirts with black ties, coats and trousers and a black Kato mask and each carried an unsheathed sword with a slightly curved point, samurai blades?**

"**What's going on?" I queried glancing at the exit. No one replied and the people (two men and one woman) rushed at me. I didn't scream or attempt to flee; I did the only thing I could to dodge their deadly blades and jumped into the fountain. I gritted my teeth as my knees were frozen and almost missed a clear advantage. The strange people clearly had expected me to do anything but jump into the fountain; they were caught in a moment of surprise. Unfortunately, I had no weapon to gain any real advantage but I had to attempt something!**

**I leapt out of the fountain, kicked the female and ducked as a sword came at me. I could hear a sword being brought down and so I dropped to the ground and rolled. I considered attempting to reason with them but figured it was futile since I could only tell them what must be obvious; I was a confused and helpless schoolgirl.**

**I managed to get in a few good punches before a sword nicked my arm and another narrowly missed beheading me. "Halt!" a voice cried. The three stopped attacking; my already bloodstained shirt was damp again. I looked over at the speaker, she was a beautiful woman wrapped in a black kimono with her silky, black hair pinned up in a bun. Her golden face was lightly marked with freckles which only added to her beauty and in one dainty hand she clutched a sword, her smooth lips stern and her dark eyes commanding. "Who are you intruder?" she loudly demanded glaring at me.**

"**Hey I came here on an invite!" I snapped back.**

"**Who invited you?" she coolly asked pulling her sword out slightly.**

"**Yubari Gogo," I retorted wondering if the psychopath had set me up.**

"**Gogo!" the woman called.**

"**Hai mistress!" Gogo cried arriving with her sadistic grin.**

"**Is this the girl Gogo?"**

"**Hai mistress!"**

"**Gogo said you were a strong fighter and that you'd be useful."**

"**Useful as what? Who are you?"**

"**My name is O-Ren Ishii and I am next in line to rule the Tokyo Underworld."**

**That name ring a bell? It should, she was the last victim they found and the most well-known.**

"**Exactly what is it you need me for?"**

"**Need?" Gogo laughed. "We don't need you."**

"**We want you, if you're good enough," O-Ren said, "it's always good to have strong and loyal friends and guards. Gogo here is my personal bodyguard."**

"**And you want me to be another one?"**

"**Perhaps, are you any good with a sword?" I shook my head. "Any weapon?"**

"**Gomenasai but I'm not cultured that way."**

"**I see, well if you can learn then perhaps you can be good."**

"**You'll have to give up your family or get rid of them," Gogo remarked with a giggle. No she didn't kill her family, it was all scare, as I later learnt O-Ren found her as an orphan slaughtering rats and cats to survive on the cruel streets of Tokyo, that's why Gogo died for her. Yes, Gogo was another tragic victim of that night but surely you knew that to.**

"**What's it worth?" I testily asked, what had I stumbled into?**

"**Everything," O-Ren answered, "if you're willing to risk all and push your limits."**

"**Not tired of being a loser yet?" Gogo sneered. I was tired of being a loser.**

"**Yeah I am, so teach me how to be a winner."**

**So that's how it all began, how I went from an innocent schoolgirl who lived in a normal family to a psychopath who became part of a famed and feared gang.**

**O-Ren was full ambition; she was cunning, crafty and loyal and spoilt those loyal to her. When she did make it to the top, and she did, she never forgot those who helped put her there. I was included in that, I killed one of her many rivals by strangling him to death, would you like to hear that story?**

**Gogo was my partner in everything, she went from being the girl who tried to kill me to being my best friend, we were equally insane and understood one and another's psychotic nature. Gogo once killed a boyfriend in a bar for fun by stabbing him deep in the groin, she was like that, her humour was dark and inspired by the thoughts that wallowed in the deep crazy chambers of her mind. Her dagger was generally an ornamental toy, she only used it playfully to kill or injure small things, it was a gift from O-Ren, a token of her services, like a plaque or certificate really. Gogo's real weapon was her flail, a large, spiked ball on the end of a chain that with one touch could sprout a row of deadly spikes. She was one of O-Ren's best fighters, everything she did was impressive and I paled in comparison, it made me jealous.**

**I remember overhearing O-Ren talking to Sophie Fatale, her best friend and head of her team (The Crazy 88s), about a man called Daishi Fujimaro. I was standing outside the door heading to the bathroom when I heard her cry his name and slam her fist down heavily on a table. "He's a thorn," she snarled, "and I can't seem to get rid of him."**

"**Set us on him?"**

"**I can't waste my guards on him, there're other matters I need them for." I needed to hear nothing else; if I went after Daishi and succeeded in getting him out of the road then I would be in O-Ren's elite forever.**

**The rain was drizzling, the sky a brownish colour, the stars hidden by pollution and the streets forever busy as I headed to an expensive, invitation only, restaurant/bar, I had no real weapon and was dressed in my uniform, not a cunning or stealthy outfit but it was good enough. I stared at the man guarding the entrance and sneered at him as I shoved my dagger into him and kissed his bloody lips preventing a scream before I entered the classy and noisy venue. I smiled staring at the rich dining and drinking, my eyes swiftly darting to a man smoking a cigar at a crowded table, whorish girls giggling around him in sparkly dresses. I started to walk forward never taking my eyes off him, he was of medium height, taller than me, middle aged and balding with a slight build, he didn't need to be strong; he had his bodyguards for that. His bodyguards who stood around the table with hidden pistols, calmly sipping their drinks as they watched for threats, their gaze fell on me and they sneered. What threat was a little schoolgirl? Idiots, didn't they wonder how I'd entered or even why.**

**Daishi soon noticed me, I was only a metre away from his table. He laughed. "Are you a present?" he vulgarly demanded, his face red with drink.**

"**I am O-Ren Ishii's loyal servant Sakuko Chikako."**

"**O-Ren Ishii?! That cross-bred bitch! Hah! She sends her mongrels out to do her deeds then! Lesser mongrels! I have heard of Yubari Gogo even but you, you I have not."**

"**Once you are dead they will have all heard of me and for speaking so ill of my mistress I shall make sure to remove your tongue in death."**

"**Hah! Kill her!" I kicked and punched fast hitting two guards, as they doubled over I swiped a pistol and dropped to the ground rolling and firing, three guards fell dead. That left five, Daishi never thought to keep himself in constant good protection, guess he thought eight would do it in a restaurant/bar. People screamed and scattered, there were cries of 'murderer' and I heard plates and glasses shatter. BANG! BANG! BANG! One in the leg! One in the ribs! One in the chest! BANG! BANG! One twice in the stomach! BANG! The last in the forehead. "Your turn Daishi!" I cried standing up and dropping the gun, it was empty.**

"**Now quite," he snarled, I could hear the fear in his voice though. "Kaoru." **

"**I'm here." I turned around to face a tall, handsome man dressed all in red with smooth, pale skin and long, silky, black hair than hung loosely behind his shoulders; in one hand he clutched a pair of nun chucks. He was quite young, early twenties and had a scar across his throat, it seemed as if someone had sliced it, how anyone could survive that I didn't know, maybe it was a light knick and he scarred easily. "You look like an innocent bathed in blood, an angel schoolgirl but looks are often deceiving," he spoke in a cool tone with a smile that was neither mocking nor friendly. "I suspect you are as deadly as Gogo is becoming or perhaps deadlier but you cannot survive this night. Call me only Kaoru, Daishi is my master as O-Ren is yours. Since I was five I have been trained in numerous fighting techniques, both the ancient ones from China and from Japan, I know how to wield a sword as the samurai did and my aim is better than most. These nun chucks are my preferred weapon and I am an unbeaten expert with them but alas, I see you are without a weapon, I offer you pity but I will not insult you by asking you to run home or kill you with such dishonour, what would you like?"**

"**How about a gun to put a bullet through your skull?"**

**He laughed, three short chuckles, and said, "I would hit the bullets swifter than you would fire them. Come, pick any weapon and it shall be delivered." I wondered if he was being serious and weapons flashed through my mind.**

"**I do not say this to be heroic, foolish or a daredevil but I am not trained as you are and would prefer to fight without."**

"**Hmm, even a pathetic pistol would be fairer than that, at least attempt."**

"**No," I snarled taking a fighting stance.**

"**Very well, when you die I shall weep for you, you are honourable and loyal for one so young." He swung. The chain of the nun chucks was longer than most, half the length of Gogo's chain, I imagine it was deliberately designed that way. The length caught me off-guard but I'd been training with Gogo and her flail for a while now, I knew how to dodge a fast flying object on the end of a chain. I ducked and the blur of gold, red and black was yanked back before it even came to fly over my head, this Kaoru was a fast reactor. He dropped quickly and it came again, my head leaned back and it whacked me in the throat but at least my nose was unscathed. I struggled to breathe and fell back; hastily I rolled and jumped to my feet.**

"**You are fast Sakuko but without a weapon speed can only delay your death," he commented with a smile spinning the two deadly metal bars in his hand around the chain. **

"**Sure you don't want a weapon?" Daishi sneered.**

"**Don't insult me!" I cried glaring at him. Mistake! Smack! The side of my face blazed as my cheek was struck. I heard his feet move on the ground as I turned my throbbing head around, he came at me swiftly spinning the nun chucks. I dropped and rolled forward catching him by surprise and used my body weight to knock him over. He cried out and the chain of his nun chucks caught tightly around my wrist. I winced as my blood circulation was cut off and punched him in the face twice. In desperation to free my wrist I bit his hand until the chain went limp and I broke free. He kicked me up the jaw and in the stomach before I had time to wrestle for the deadly nun chucks.**

**Blood dribbled down my chin and throat but I ignored it. I felt alive, there was an adrenaline rush and I finally understood how Gogo felt when she prepared to swing that ball. He swung the nun chucks again and again and again, twice I dodged, the third time stars flashed before my eyes and my head felt like it was going to drop off, I was incredibly thankful it was just a knock and that I'd dodged the full force of the blow.**

**Then a plan formed, one he wouldn't expect. "Mercy!" I cried falling back on my butt with my bruised legs flat. "An honourable death!" I cried. "One swing, knock me cold, knock me dead."**

"**Very well," he retorted, "I thought you better than that but for a schoolgirl you have proved your worth." Fool. I shut my eyes and he swung, I heard the chain jingle as it stretched out, it was coming. I leaned back and my legs shot up and I trapped the metal between my legs and yanked hard, he fell over with the force. I yanked extremely hard but he wouldn't release it. I sat up and hastily grabbed the metal in both my hands and pulled, it came free, he hadn't been prepared. I swung it once, hard and fast. It smashed against his skull, Daishi screamed as the bone shattered inwards and blood gushed out, Kaoru was dead. **

**Daishi started running, I chased after him, jumped him and forced him down with my feet. "Die," I snarled wrapping the chain around his neck.**

**I returned to O-Ren with the bloody nun chucks and bowing presented them to her with Daishi's head that had been crudely severed off with a butcher knife. She congratulated and honoured me and let the red, gold and black nun chucks be my prize. Gogo was impressed, she gave me a smug smile and on that night I started to become her equal and became as valued as she and Sophie to O-Ren.**

**So let's skip a little forward in time, just before the present moment, let's skip to that fateful night and I'll tell you what I witnessed. We arrived, O-Ren, Gogo, Sophie, myself and several Crazy 88 guards to the House of Blue Leaves. Terrified for their lives the manager and manageress were very welcoming, bowing and offering O-Ren and the others what they wanted, they led them up to a private suite to dine but I didn't follow. I stayed below with the others watching the band '5, 6, 7, 8s' perform, they were a group of talented females. The crowd was large and stood on a stone floor, I noted two pools for decoration, some glass for floor in a rectangle and a wooden platform on which red, leather bound, wooden chairs and wooden tables sat with beautifully decorated sliding doors behind them. **

**I relaxed and noticed Sophie coming down, she smiled at me and I returned the greeting as she headed to the toilet. I then headed outside to guard the door, not that I thought a guard would be necessary. It was but I'd exited too late. I saw two suspicious looking men standing staring at me, I glared at them coldly and they smiled. The pair then shuffled off, suspiciously I followed, they walked a good bit until they reached an alleyway. "Knew you'd follow you horny kid," one mocked grinning at me. They knew I was a bodyguard and they'd known all they'd have to do to lure me away was to act suspicious. I scowled, I didn't like being tricked and I didn't like fools. I gave them a cool smile and then delivered the blows of my nun chucks that had been hidden under my coat, tucked under my belt. They hadn't stood a chance, one screamed as I missed the death blow and blood gushed from him, I swung again and he joined his friend as it started to snow. "I don't give warnings," I said bending down and wiping the blood from my nun chucks on one's coat. Thinking the night would be a quiet and calm one I took my time returning, taking the longer route and stopping several times to look up at the snowfall. **

**When I eventually entered I screamed and screamed, all around lay dead, dying or badly wounded Crazy 88s, Sophie lay on the ground howling in agony as blood gushed from her shoulder blade where her arm had been removed. "What happened?" I shrieked. How could this be? HOW COULD IT BE?!**

"**Beatrix," Sophie choked, "Black Mamba's come for her revenge." Black Mamba? My mind wouldn't function right then but I knew O-Ren had mentioned her before when briefly touching on her recent past before she'd become the leader of the Tokyo Underworld. I then gave another strangled scream when I spotted my beloved, sisterly Gogo lying facedown on the ground with her flail. I ran to her calling her name in the vain hope that she'd be alive. I lifted her up; a crude piece of wood stuck out of her head, three nails had been lodged into her. Her eyes were still wide with shock, blood having oozed out of them. I gave a sob, my new family gone, all of them lying wasted upon the floor. How could one lone person have done this? I removed the wood, tossed it aside and closed Gogo's bloody eyes before rolling her stiff body over and muttering some useless words. "Where is O-Ren Sophie?" I demanded angrily clutching my nun chucks tightly. Sophie was still howling though so I turned to a Crazy 88 who hadn't lost a limb but merely suffered some slice wounds to the stomach and chest. "Where is O-Ren?" I loudly demanded grabbing them by the scruff.**

"**She fights the American," he choked, "on the rooftop. The American fought us all, she is tired and bloody, she cannot win."**

"**You say that and yet, look what she has done to all of you, one lone woman. What demon force drove her to do it?"**

"**Revenge!" Sophie screamed in reply. I desperately wanted to rush up and find O-Ren, aid her and avenge my friends but that was not the way of honour, O-Ren was a strong and skilful fighter, she could handle her own battles and after all this massacre the American must truly be exhausted and certainly wounded. What to do though? I stood and waited and waited not bothering to aid Sophie or any of the others who moaned in agony. Something told me the police were bound to come. I collapsed to my knees and my hands went limp as I waited and waited. I barely even noticed her arrive until I heard her cry out to Sophie, "I'm taking you with you!" It wasn't O-Ren's voice. I looked up and took in the fair, blond, yellow clad woman whose suit was stained in blood and eyes were fierce and blue, yet she had her wounds but walked without limp or any signs of a broken or twisted bone. I wanted to attack but I noticed the blade she carried, it was a Hattori Hanzo sword, that sword would slice my nun chucks into pieces. She grabbed the pathetic Sophie and exited, for a few minutes I lay still before I jumped to my feet and rushed to my mistress.**

**O-Ren lay outside on the soft snow, in the peaceful night with the flow of water for company. She lay sideways, the top part of her scalp and brain missing, lying over to one side. Her white kimono stained with her blood. I screamed and I cried as I ran to her. Sirens filled the air and I knew I couldn't lie there grieving as I wanted to. After all, I couldn't get my revenge from prison and revenge I was going to get. I didn't care for Black Mamba's reasons for this; I was going to kill her.**


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

**Discovery**

**My mistress O-Ren had also told me the best swords were Hattori Hanzo's, she found it cruelly ironic that they lived in the same country but yet she seemed so far away from ever getting her own sword. O-Ren had also told me that she didn't fear death but she knew one may come for her but the only reason she would even doubt beating this person would be if the person owned a Hattori Hanzo sword.**

**So my theory was a long shot but I had nowhere to go and no real life to continue with, all I had left now was bitter revenge. The plane journey to Okinawa was calm enough and I won't bore you with the details but my arrival to what seemed to be a small bar was not so pleasant.**

"**Konnichiwa how may I help you?" I was greeted by an old man in my native tongue. He was Japanese with a neat, black moustache and short, black hair and stood by the counter slicing a fish.**

"**Are you Hattori Hanzo?" I decided to be direct.**

**There was a gasp from the room behind him and the man looked up at me with slight surprise. "What would a young girl want with Hattori Hanzo?" he queried carefully.**

"**My mistress told me that you had sworn off making another instrument of death, was that a lie?" I knew he had to be Hattori Hanzo, he hadn't denied it and his eyes gave it away.**

"**No," he retorted calmly, glancing back down at the fish.**

"**Despite this vow did you end up making another sword?"**

**He forcefully stuck the blade of the knife into the board. "Why do you care? Who are you?" he demanded.**

"**I want to know who you sold that sword to," I snarled, "who was that blond warrior? Beatrix I heard she was called, Black Mamba, where did she come from?"**

"**Why should I tell you?"**

"**She killed my mistress and my best friend; she slaughtered them and many others, if you wanted no death why did you give the reaper an instrument then?"**

"**The one she sought to kill needed to be killed," he remarked lightly, "his name was Bill."**

"**Bill?"**

"**What's done is done, I won't help you, go away girl and study."**

**I whipped out my nun chucks and with a flick I had the chain around his neck. "You're the blacksmith not the fighter," I hissed, "tell me what I want to know, how can I find this bitch?" I tightened the chain and whilst his neck tightened he showed no pain though I knew he felt it.**

"**She worked for Bill, Bill who I taught, Bill who's dead now. She was one of four, she told me, one of Bill's four Deadly Viper Assassination Squad."**

"**An assassin, why would she have killed O-Ren?"**

"**So that was your mistress' name, she mentioned her once; she said O-Ren had been a member of her squad."**

"**What?" I knew so little of O-Ren's past! What I did know was her story of how she first murdered, all of the Crazy 88 knew that because she used it to put fear in them, fear of someone who could kill at nine.**

"I was born Ishii O-Ren to a Japanese woman and her Chinese-American soldier husband on an army base. I was happy and innocent until the tender age of nine, that's right, before I even reached double digits my mirage of the world, my hopes and dreams were snatched away by one Boss Matsumoto. For those of you who don't know, Boss Matsumoto was the cruel leader of the Yakuza which is quite simply a Japanese mob. I don't know what my parents did and I don't know why but Matsumoto was pissed off and had them murdered- he put the sword into my mother himself. That night was the first night I ever experienced a rain that wasn't made of water, that harsh rain was my mother dying above me.

Of course I wasn't one to forget then and I wasn't submissive or fearful, at age eleven I got my revenge. Matsumoto, unfortunately for him, was a paedophile and he picked me up without a clue as to whom I was. I killed him the same way he killed my mother, with a sword and I let him suffer until his very teeth smashed to pieces and his blood gushed life everywhere. After that, I shot his guards dead and vowed that from that day on I wouldn't be like my parents, I'd be tough and I'd be powerful.

I lived with foster parents, a boy aged eight and a girl aged twelve- I won't mention names for their sake and because they aren't important to my tale, they didn't affect my life or mind to any great extent. All you need to know is that I've made it this far and nobody is going to get in my way, if you're disloyal I will shoot you dead, if you can't kill then get lost, you're useless here."

"**There is no more I can tell you, leave this place and take your anger with you, I suggest you lay down your weapon, your mistress probably deserved her rage." I was outraged by this remark!**

"**How dare you!" I spat yanking the chain before unwinding it. "If my mistress hadn't held such great respect for you I would kill you!" I exited. The old man was right; there was nothing more he could tell me, I believed him. So I would have to research this squad then and perhaps discover more about O-Ren. How had this geisha risen up from a troubled schoolgirl to a leader of a group of ruthless samurai? When I'd entered the scene she'd already been well on her way to taking over the Tokyo Underworld, it was through luck that I was there to aid and witness her final triumph.**

**Alas, I hadn't been there at the celebrations to see O-Ren in all glory, slice down the one who'd dared to oppose and make her mark as a powerful leader. Why wasn't I there? You seem to forget that I had a family alive and well still. Shall I tell you where I was that night?**

**Rain bloody drops of rain, before and after, swirling scarlet in the crystal pools that settled on the cracked pavements of Tokyo. I was the before, I was the after, I the lone survivor, I'd risen with the wings of an angel of Hell only to have them shredded feather by damned feather, cut with a sharp blade and me without a rescuer, me left to fall.**

**It was like the sight of a cheesy horror film, my father with his head back in the chair, dead eyes looking backwards up at me, blood drying around the hole in his head. Further in my mother lay on the floor, her ovenmits still on, her white apron splattered now and the cookies scattered in pools of her blood. Nayoko, Aki, and twin sisters, Mitsuyo and Misako, oh my cold shield melted and I screamed when I saw their poor forms. Hung on a washing-line that could scarce support their pale forms, their scarlet life staining the toys they'd played with.**

**Why all this carnage? Graffiti on the walls, smashed furniture and several objects on value missing told me it had been a sick gang attack, they'd entered and shot my family dead and then, for their own disgusting humour, they'd hung up my poor siblings! I hadn't seen them since I'd joined O-Ren, no doubt there'd been MISSING posters of me and no doubt they'd been worried but I'd never been able to come home until now. Cursed, damned fate! I dropped my nun chucks and felt weak, something I'd never felt before, what could my weapon do? What could I do? This massacre couldn't be undone and I knew know way to find the gang that had done it to get revenge. Poor family. **

**I didn't bury them because it was impossible to do that and as much as I wanted to take down my siblings I couldn't because I knew better than to tamper with 'evidence' and leave my own prints everywhere. When they were finally put to rest, after being prodded and photographed by numerous people, I didn't attend the funeral, I couldn't. O-Ren offered her sympathies with a few words but that was all I received from her and her group, I didn't want pity though and they knew as much.**

**So that is why I wasn't there when O-Ren assumed power but I congratulated her and after three days of mourning I joined in the last four days of the celebration, drinking sake night after night as O-Ren travelled Tokyo to make her presence and power known. It was fun striking fear into the restaurant and bar owners, they knew her and they feared her and better still, they feared us. I loved that feeling and it was a comfort to my sorrow, to block out the memories I was quite content to get drunk and kiss random strangers with cheesy chat-up-lines, saving them from Gogo's deadly dagger. Those fools were never grateful when I refused to sleep with them, they didn't know what fate I'd saved them from.**

**So what next hmm? What comes after Hattori? Well I researched of course; I met with former contacts of O-Ren, friends of Sofie and well-paid informants. It cost a lot of money and a lot of time and effort but eventually, I made the discovery.**

**It was a smoky bar where old men leered at me as I paced across the sticky floor. I gave an involuntary shudder and muttered to myself. I didn't like Texas much, it was so unlike home. I was surprised when I spotted my informant; she looked so out of place- could she really be my informant? I grinned, of course it was, she was too obvious. "Marissa Saron?" I queried sitting down in front of her.**

"**Chikako I presume?" she questioned coldly, narrowing her almond eyes. Ms. Saron was in her early twenties, a business woman who reminded me of Sofie. She had golden curls tied up in a bun and rectangular, black reading glasses spoiled the beauty of her smooth face but added a look of professional intelligence all the same. She wore a clean, white shirt and a light, green jacket, I was guessing beneath the table was a medium-length skirt of the same colour.**

"**Yes," I retorted smirking at her as she no doubt examined me. I knew what she was thinking; even though I wasn't in uniform I still looked like a schoolgirl, pathetic in a way. Hey, I did deserve credit for finding her and making it all the way out to Texas though. "So Ms. Saron what is it you've dragged me here to tell?"**

"**You're the one that wants to know," she responded icily.**

"**Look I've got your money so start talking." I raised my black schoolbag, opened it and gave her a glimpse of the notes within.**

**She smiled. "You want to know about Beatrix Kiddo right?"**

"**Correct."**

"**Well here goes." She leaned back and snapped her fingers to call over a waiter, one came. "A glass of white wine," she ordered. I didn't ask for anything. "Beatrix Kiddo belonged to a group called the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, she was one of six- O-Ren Ishii, Vernita Green, Elle Driver, a man named Budd and his brother called Bill." O-Ren? So they'd been connected as I'd presumed then. "Beatrix's codename was Black Mamba, O-Ren was Cottonmouth, Vernita was Copperhead, Elle was California Mountain Snake, Budd was Sidewinder and Bill was the leader- Snake Charmer."**

"**How do you know this?" I queried testily.**

"**I was a protégé of Bill's, much like Sofie Fatale but thankfully I wasn't there when poor Beatrix was given a reason to want the others' blood."**

"**What was that reason?" I demanded harshly.**

"**She disappeared one day whilst heading out to assassin someone, everyone presumed her dead but she wasn't. All of a sudden Bill finds her in Texas preparing to get married to some kid who ran a video store, she was also pregnant. Bill was mad, hell he was furious and when he got to her he didn't arrive alone. Bill brought the whole gang and they shot everyone in that chapel to pieces except Beatrix, Beatrix they beat half to death and then Bill put the bullet in her. As you've no doubt guessed, Beatrix didn't die; she went into a four-year coma and when she awoke she went for O-Ren."**

**I was only slightly in shock, it'd been a terrible thing to happen to Beatrix but I was used to the terrible things of the world and I felt no pity, O-Ren always had been ruthless. Besides, if Beatrix had been ordered to beat O-Ren and slaughter all her friends wouldn't she have done it? Hell she had done it! "Where is she now?" I whispered as the waiter finally arrived with the white wine.**

"**She took out Vernita," came the response, "I heard Gogo's sister went for her you know."**

**Ah yes, I forgot to mention Gogo's sister didn't I? Her name was Yuki Yubari; she was a year younger than Gogo and had missed that awful night because of a headache. I didn't really know Yuki; I didn't hang with her or talk to her much so there's little to say. She and Gogo didn't love each other but they did watch each other's back. Yuki wasn't insane; she was a deadly chick into fashion who carried a submarine machine gun with her. "Is Yuki dead?" I queried knowing the answer.**

"**Yes and so is Vernita, I heard Vernita's daughter witnessed it as well, she was just four."**

"**Oh." I felt both numb and rage as I stood up, gave her the bag and turned to exit.**

"**Don't you want a location?" I laughed; I knew she didn't have one for me.**


	3. Chapter 3 Visiting Vernita

**Visiting Vernita**

"**Hello Sofie," I greeted in a cold but calm tone. Her frightened brown eyes widened slightly as she glanced at me and a breath caught in her throat. Ah the brilliant Sofie, reduced to a shaking, paranoid woman with only one arm. Well, at least she'd kept her life but no doubt at a price.**

"**Chikako," she spoke my name with slight surprise.**

"**What Sofie? Did you forget I arrived after the slaughter? Perhaps you thought the cops got me."**

**She shook her head. "I thought you'd just left," she responded sounding slightly nervous, "what do you want?"**

**Sofie Fatale was half-French, half-Japanese, a beautiful woman who did the talking whilst others did the fighting. She'd been O-Ren's lawyer, best friend and second in command of the Crazy 88. Poor Sofie, she'd been on the top until The Bride had come along.**

"**Confess what you know Sofie because you know a lot," I kept my voice neutral, never breaking my gaze.**

"**What do you mean? What do you want to know Chikako?"**

"**Why were you allowed to live? Who are the Deadly Vipers? Where does Vernita live? Who's Bill?" I bombarded her with questions in a tone which heavily emphasised my need for answers. "By the way, I do know you were once Bill's protégé and that he led the Vipers and what they did to Beatrix so don't mess with me Sofie."**

**Sofie gave a sharp laugh that sounded more like a cat being strangled. "Why would I Chikako? What would it matter now? O-Ren is dead! I've already told Beatrix what she wanted and Bill knows she knows, there's no one out there for me to fear anymore that I need withhold information."**

"**Then answer my questions," I ordered in a low voice.**

"**Chikako you can't kill her, O-Ren couldn't, Gogo couldn't, forty-four Crazy 88s and Johnny Mo couldn't, how could you possibly?"**

"**Sofie if you cared for O-Ren you would at least try," I snarled.**

**She gave another bitter laugh. "What and have her take more from me? I'm lucky, if you chase her you won't be. Vernita lived in Pasadena, California, if you think Beatrix will still be there you're wrong."**

"**I don't," I responded coolly, "but I don't know where she's heading, this is all I've got. Surely someone had noticed a bright yellow, sword wielding maniac leaving town and thus can give me directions." Also, I wanted to see if perhaps Yuki had perhaps copied Beatrix and cheated death. **

**Sofie gave me directions of course and I was soon on my way to Pasadena, California. The flight was long but not unpleasant and nor was the train journey or the bus journey that followed. If you're wondering about where my money resources came from perhaps you should remember that O-Ren kept her servants loyal and well-looked after and therefore well-paid. Having little to spend it on I managed to save quite a bit. Also, I see nothing wrong in robbing those who are dead or carry too much.**

**Pasadena was like a street of doll's houses, each one colourful and neat with dainty, white, wooden picket fences, well-trimmed lawns and sparkling, clean windows. For one used to flats, busy roads, much traffic and generally no gardens it was quite a change for me. The birdsong, bright sunshine and sound of children playing made me shudder with some disgust, the place seemed fake and surreal to me.**

**Vernita's house seemed as normal as the rest, it was a pale blue but there was no picket fence, the lawn was slightly overgrown and the tatters of ripped, yellow, police tape still fluttered lightly on the gates. I didn't know what to do, knock the door and question? Tell her widower that I, a mere schoolgirl, wanted to find the murderer and kill her? Perhaps it should be the young Nikki I should talk to considering the poor girl witnessed it but I'd no wish to deal with a four-year-old who'd been scarred in such a way and found it unlikely that I'd be granted access.**

**According to Sofie, Beatrix was after Bill but it was likely she'd take on Elle Driver and Budd prior to that so I should track Budd. Last Sofie had heard Budd was in a trailer somewhere but somewhere just didn't cut it and as for Elle and Bill? Unfortunately, Sofie had no idea. **

**Well having seen the normal estate I could tell the cops had removed all evidence and what I wanted I'd have to work hard to get but it was unlikely I'd find anything that wasn't on the news. So, I shopped for several newspapers and then returned to my hotel. It was O-Ren who'd schooled me in English at my request and so I was able to read and speak it but slowly. So for a couple of hours I worked my way through the newspapers picking out all I could.**

**Yuki was mentioned and I was right, she'd cheated death and was in hospital in a critical condition, they mentioned how she'd been shot at least six or seven times. Apparently the house was filled with bullet holes from a machine gun of some description and another gun as was a sports car outside. They also found a delightful, bright, yellow truck named 'Pussy Wagon' abandoned further up with several bullet holes in it. I was willing to guess the sports car had belonged to Yuki and the 'Pussy Wagon' had been Beatrix's getaway.**

**Yuki wasn't crazy like myself or Gogo but she was a tough chick, one of the popular, fashionable ones with painted nails, bubblegum always in her mouth and barrettes in her hair. She favoured using a submarine machine gun but I'd seen her using hatchets and axes before. She particularly enjoyed a battle axe; it had a normal axe's blade on one side and a half-blade on the other, with a sharp point in the middle of the two. The metal was pewter and the handle a rich mahogany, Yuki had also had several designs carved into the metal and wood but I can't remember them.**

**If Yuki pulled out of her condition she'd make a worthy ally but I wasn't sure how much time I could afford to wait, every moment Beatrix drifted further and further away from me.**

**I pulled out my nun chucks and ran my fingers down the smooth handles fondly. I wished O-Ren was around to guide me but then, if she were around I wouldn't be on this foolish vengeance quest. Yes I knew it was foolish but was there for me? I'd been schooled in fighting, I had no real education and had been taught to never think of jobs because I had all the money I needed. However, going with the flow and being happy with the life I'd been given I was left with no real dreams and now, with nearly everyone gone, I truly had no purpose other than revenge.**

**Humid but breezy, cloudy yet no rain, seemed like the perfect weather to go for a casual stroll down a graveyard. Well of course Vernita had been buried, just two days ago in fact after they'd gathered all the evidence necessary from the corpse and had the three day wake.**

**Fresh, white lilies with a card saying 'I miss you mummy' attached lay on the crumbly soil by the black, marble gravestone. A small, pewter statue of an angel was perched on top. Engraved into the tombstone was 'Jeanne Bell, beloved wife and mother, she will be terribly missed' along with the dates of birth and death. Well I supposed she hadn't given her real name…**

'**Well at least you're at peace Vernita,' I thought with a grim smile, 'but where are you now I wonder, where have you and O-Ren gone? Heaven? Hell? Nowhere?'**

"**Excuse me but who are you?" I'd heard the footsteps approaching of course but they were too loud to be some threat. I casually turned around and found myself facing the widowed Doctor. Lawrence Bell and the young four-year-old Nikki Bell.**

**What to say? Well I was a blunt person. "A friend of someone else who was killed."**

"**That woman killed someone else?" the doctor's voice was one of cold surprise.**

"**Oh she killed a lot of people but let's not go into that," I retorted. "I'm just saying I understand your loss, more than you think."**

"**Who are you?" he demanded.**

"**No one important, just someone with a job to do."**

"**Why are you here?" his question was sharp and curious as he clutched his daughter's hand protectively.**

"**Paying respects to someone I never met or understood and yet…" I paused and stared him directly in the eye. "Somehow I've got a feeling that I know her better than you."**

Thanx to Funky Fries, killbillrocks, Sassy Lil Scorpio, Charlotte Temples and Teen Idol GoGo Yubari for commenting so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Copperhead**

"**Let's get this straight, I never personally knew your wife, I knew only a co-worker and friend of hers. What you and I have in common is that the same person killed someone dear to us but it seems clear that is all we share. I highly doubt you wish to literally seek revenge Dr. Bell but if I am wrong and you do, you are foolish, a man with a young child and a successful career shouldn't throw good fortune away when the tea of life turns bitter."**

**The handsome, black Doctor Lawrence Bell blinked at me a few times through his round, silver framed glasses. I noticed how his broken nails tightened every so slightly around the equally chipped coffee cup. "I'm sorry but…you're schoolgirl from Japan, everything you've said so far sounds absurd please, if this is some cruel joke-"**

**I narrowed my eyes and interrupted his 'too much pain and suffering already' speech. "Correct, I am a schoolgirl from Japan, just as deadly as Yuki and Gogo Yubari, Gogo almost killed Jeanne's murderer and if she had killed her Jeanne would still be alive. Hell, Yuki nearly got her too in an attempt to revenge, that schoolgirl they found here with bullet holes, she did a hell of a lot of damage I imagine. Don't underestimate me because of my age Dr. Bell; I'm far more skilled than you in the art that is killing."**

**Dr. Bell looked sick with disgust for me referring to killing as an art but that was how I perceived it, how O-Ren, Gogo and Yuki had perceived it. "I'm not that young and for the age I am I've seen a lot of violence and death but never have I witnessed anything as terrible as the massacre I returned to, the massacre she left."**

"**What do you know of this murderer and my wife?" Dr. Bell asked quietly. This was of course the whole point to him having so trustingly invited me back to his house. If I'd wanted to I could've murdered this man and his daughter in two swift blows in the graveyard without shedding blood or giving time for screams. You'd think a death so violent and shocking as Vernita's would've made him wise up a little.**

"**Believe everything I say and we'll have no problems," I said, "which of course means we'll have problems. Deadly Viper Assassination Squad- the DiVAS, a group of well-trained assassins your wife once belonged to. In fact, she quit just over four years ago, probably because of what she and the other DiVAS did to their fellow member. Two names are important, your wife's real one and the name of the killer. Your wife was called Vernita Green and her codename was Copperhead, the woman who she and the others fucked over was called Beatrix Kiddo and her codename was Black Mamba." His eyes went wide and he made to protest, disagree or perhaps yell at me to leave but I continued talking. "The leader of the DiVAS was and is a man called Bill, he ordered Beatrix to be beaten up and killed at her own wedding by the other DiVAS and they all did it, including your wife. They killed everyone at that wedding except one- their intended target. Beatrix was instead knocked into a four-year coma, she awoke without her unborn daughter and knowing who murdered her and everyone else she set out upon a path of bloody revenge."**

"**Do you really expect me to believe that?" Dr. Bell shouted at me with outraged eyes. "How dare you! My wife was a good woman, to accuse someone who taught a Little Leagues' baseball team of being a brutal murderer, how can you!" he snarled. **

"**Your reaction should tell you why she hid it from you," I informed him coolly, "she obviously wanted make to a fresh, clean start with you and telling you the truth would have lost her that chance to start anew. Anyway, I care little for your reaction or denial, I merely told you the truth because you asked and I feel you deserve to know why your wife died and who killed her. Perhaps Beatrix was justified but I don't think so, I think if she'd be ordered to fuck Vernita or any of the others over she would've. In their business you just do your job without any questions, kill who the boss tells you to and collect your pay."**

**Dr. Bell buried his head in his hands and I heard painful sobs escaping from him. "It can't be true," he muttered, "it can't be. She wouldn't have done that."**

"**Look, the Jeanne Bell you knew wasn't a lie, Vernita developed into that person, though different from her past she was still that person. At least I'd like to think so, I was informed she wanted to settle down, have a family and be happy."**

"**You shouldn't have told me," he choked, "I'd rather have believed it was a senseless thug murder."**

"**Would you really?" I demanded icily. "Always wondering who and what could've possessed them? Each night thinking, it could've be anyone else or, if only I'd gotten home earlier… Besides, it doesn't matter what you want to believe it's what you have to believe that counts."**

"**Nikki must never know," was all he could choke out as tears streaked down his cheeks.**

"**Look, continue on with your life, if not for you then for your daughter, grieve Vernita or Jeanne and then move on," I told him as I stood up.**

"**Where are you going?" he demanded harshly.**

"**To see an old friend and then I'm going to track that bitch down," I retorted as I exited the house.**

"**Tell me something, do you know why she became one of them?" he queried.**

**I turned back and gave a heavy sigh, yes I did know- Sofie had told me when I'd phoned her and Ms. Saron had gotten in contact again and given me some more information. The more I knew about the dead, the more I could learn about Beatrix, so I believed anyway. "Are you sure you want to know? Really sure?" I questioned him seriously.**

**He looked doubtful for a moment but then nodded and I reluctantly sat back down. "Make yourself another coffee, you'll need it," I told him. He looked puzzled for a moment but then stood up and turned the kettle on, pouring out the cold coffee and putting in a fresh teaspoon of coffee grains and sugar. I noticed how he shook as he did those things and how his tears continued to fall, understandable of course, he wasn't like I and the others, he lived in a normal world where murder was committed by heartless criminals with names and faces he didn't recognise and quickly forgot. We had all lived in a world where killing was just a part of the job and done strategically and always for a purpose. We all knew that we might not see another day or night, it was thrilling in a way and we all loved it, life was always interesting, though taken very seriously most of the time- no television or ball games for us.**

**Once he'd made his coffee he sat back down again, tightly clutching the cup and looking at me expectantly with swollen eyes. "Vernita Green started out average like most do, she had two loving parents, an older brother and a younger sister and she attended elementary school and middle school with good grades," I told him. "High school is where it all went wrong. Racism took its toll on Vernita there and she was no longer the happy child her family knew. At high school Vernita had no friends and was verbally and physically insulted because she was black. She'd find notes in her locker, white handkerchiefs and doodles of men with white hoods.**

**The physical bulling grew worse, inside and outside school. She was followed home by groups of vicious girls and brutish boys and kicked and punched. Vernita was sick of having to go home with broken teeth, bruised eyes and bloody noses. She wanted to be able to defend herself and more importantly, she wanted revenge."**

"**So she got her revenge then?" he queried coldly.**

"**Yes," I responded dryly, "she learnt how to fight and she beat the crap out of them, two of the fiercer bullies were stabbed with a knife but not brutally. Then aged seventeen, she fled the town to avoid getting punished by the law. As far as I'm aware she lived with an aunt and uncle for three years and then Bill found her, saw her potential and had her schooled by professionals."**

"**I…see and Copperhead was her nickname?"**

**I nodded. "Bill's nickname was Snake Charmer, I guess he liked the idea of snake nicknames."**

"**So you're going to kill this woman, this Beatrix Kiddo then? Or at least attempt to but you tell me to get on with my life."**

"**Look, I've nothing else to live for, O-Ren Ishii and her gang were my job and my family, my real family are dead. I'm a killer and I can't just put it all behind me and stack groceries for a living. I owe to O-Ren, Gogo and the others to at least try and kill this bitch."**

"**O-Ren Ishii?"**

"**Her nickname was Cottonmouth."**

"**Oh."**

**The man was in a cold state of dumb acceptance, life would be tough on him for a few months but hopefully the need to live for his daughter would get him through it. I could've kept it all from him but for some reason I just didn't want to, he asked and I had told.**

"**Can I come in?" a voice quietly asked. There was the young, four-year-old Nikki Bell. I'd read that she had witnessed her mother's brutal death and even had to testify to the police. The poor kid probably saw a psychiatrist every odd day. She had smooth, brown skin and two pigtails of thick, bushy, crimped, chestnut hair that was black at the roots and almost black eyes that had once been completely innocent but were now wary.**

"**I'm done," I stated standing up. "I've told you all I can and will, most of it was news to me, like I said, I never knew your wife."**

"**Apparently neither did I," I heard a hushed mutter. The man just didn't understand that change was possible in people and despite how different Vernita had been in her past she'd still probably been genuine with him.**

"**I think you did," I offered.**

"**I'd wish you good luck," he said standing, "but I don't condone death, even if it is revenge." He shook my hand and guided me to the door. He was very relieved to see me go.**

**It was to both our surprise to see another schoolgirl, wearing my uniform standing on the street with a wry grin. The uniform was torn, had holes and faint bloodstains that wouldn't wash out and the girl, though still beautiful, had bruises, scars and cuts on her face, hands and legs. "Konnichiwa Yuki," I greeted politely.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spirit of Japan**

**I'd never known Yuki that well at school, I'd just been aware that she was Gogo's younger sister who'd missed the massacre at the House of Blue Leaves due to leaving early because of some sickness. I didn't overly get along with her, perhaps because I found it rather disturbing that she wasn't crazy but instead normal yet she slaughtered eagerly with a giggle.**

"**Civilians Chikako?" she queried with a raised eyebrow as she glanced behind me to Dr. Lawrence Bell.**

"**Not quite," I answered coolly, "did you just decide to leave hospital?"**

**She grinned. "Well I wasn't going to wait for the police to come question me." All this we spoke in perfect Japanese.**

**Dr. Bell gave a cough and I looked at him. "Goodbye."**

"**Bye." He closed the door and I walked towards Yuki.**

"**Why are you here?" I asked her clear and crisply.**

**She shrugged. "Always good to check the scene of the crime."**

"**Guess I'm two steps ahead of you there then, I checked all the papers since the day and I've searched and questioned here, she's after Elle Driver now I'm guessing but where Elle is, is anyone's guess," I retorted.**

"**So you joined my quest for revenge then, you should've hopped on board at the start, together we both would've taken her out here."**

"**That or we both would've died," I answered sensibly.**

**She gave me a cold look but it soon vanished. "Well I'm open to suggestions now." Ah, the presumption that we were teaming up. Well, Yuki was a good fighter and she had a strong drive but she could be reckless as demonstrated but then, couldn't we all and she'd proved she could survive most things and come out still strong. I guess the partnership could help as opposed to hinder.**

"**We head back to Japan and we find out any information possible there, I once heard a rumour Bill worked in Japan and was very fond of the country. It's entirely possible we'll find his contacts there."**

"**There're a lot of people in Japan."**

"**There're a lot of willing talkers then," I retorted with a slight smirk. Yuki actually returned the smirk.**

**We returned to Japan and it was there that we went to pester Hattori Hanzo again only to find he'd since moved. (Well I suppose it wasn't that surprising considering last time I wasn't exactly a very pleasant guest.) Word soon spread that we were searching for information on Bill and soon we came across both Sofie and Marissa Saron again.**

**Yuki was all for killing Sofie, saying she should've died for her mistress anyway. Sofie naturally had nothing to tell us that she hadn't already told me. Well, with some persuasion (her battle axe mainly) Yuki did managed to extract some information Sofie had neglected to tell me- she had seen Bill. In the hospital where Beatrix had left her, Sofie had been visited by Bill. He hadn't said much, only asked her what Beatrix had said and then he'd left her. Where? He hadn't said but Sofie's guess was America.**

**I threatened to take Sofie's other arm because she'd kept this from me but being generous I hadn't. However, when I left Yuki remained. When Yuki finally joined me her axe had blood on it, all she would say was- "don't worry, she's still alive." I shrugged, the only thing that bothered me was the possibility of us being caught since Sofie had no doubt screamed like anything and someone was bound to have noticed the schoolgirl hurrying from her room.**

**Yuki and I left pretty swiftly and two days later a man visited us in our hotel telling us that Marissa Saron wanted to schedule a meeting. Three days later we met Ms. Saron in a sushi café. Yuki had no wish to blend in and was all for demanding answers forcefully but I ordered her to remain calm and quiet and sat between the pair, scooping some dishes from the revolving belt to dine upon.**

"**I didn't know anything of Bill until recently so forgive me for mentioning nothing before. I wouldn't know anything if it weren't for the fact that he contacted his brother Budd once. You see I've had a few contacts watching Budd, I suspect he's responsible for the death of a colleague of mine. I would've told you Budd's location but he's forever moving and I didn't think it necessary." I suspected the last line was a lie but kept my silence. "Word is you're seeking Elle though."**

"**I'm seeking Beatrix, I merely seek Elle because I believe that's her next intended victim," I answered coolly.**

**Ms. Saron nodded. "Well I suggest you check Budd's trailer because I heard rumours that he was selling a sword to a woman we believe to be Elle. When my contacts finally moved in they found Budd dead- snake bite, there were signs of a struggle, things had been toppled all over the place, money and blood was scattered everywhere and the snake, a Black Mamba was still slithering about. **

**The trailer was pretty much in the middle of nowhere so we managed to keep the cops out of it, we were afraid they might be able to link Budd's death to us though we've tried to keep things quiet. That and I knew, for a price, that you might want a look."**

"**A price!" Yuki snarled angrily, unable to keep her peace anymore. "I could kill you with one blow so I wouldn't try to make deals now lady!" she hissed.**

"**Yuki-san calm down," I addressed her before turning my gaze back to Ms. Saron. "She is correct though, either of us could easily kill you here; you've a lot of guts trying to get money out of us."**

"**You won't be able to find the trailer or get access to it without me; I've had it kept under heavy surveillance because we're looking for clues ourselves."**

"**What exactly is your interest in all this? You can't keep informing me just for money alone and nor can you be guarding Budd's trailer just because he killed some person you knew," I said mistrustfully.**

**Ms. Saron smiled. "I'll give you that, my reasons are my own but I'd like you to remember I myself was a former protégé of Bill's and whilst I'm on no revenge streak I am furious with Beatrix's actions so far."**

"**I see," I mused.**

"**We don't need no damn riddles bitch," Yuki growled, "tell us what we want to know so we can get the Hell out of here and move along our merry way."**

**I couldn't help but smile. Yuki's attitude wasn't always the most subtle but it could be effective and often amusing at times.**

"**All I ask is for a small sum of cash, in dollars it would be fifty thousand, you do the maths."**

**I did and I wasn't amused. "Yuki, let's take Ms. Saron for a walk."**

"**Gladly." I knew Yuki wore the cute but deadly grin her sister had been famous for. Though Ms. Saron protested, screamed and struggled, no one helped her. Everyone presumed her drunk; after all, what could two cute, innocent looking schoolgirls do to her? Well that was what Ms. Saron was about to find out.**

**Yuki sliced both her cheeks, just two nicks though, Yuki liked to toy with her victims like a cat with a mouse. We'd taken her to a quiet, little, backstreet alley where we wouldn't be bothered by anything other than rats and stray cats. I wrapped my nun chucks around her neck and tightened the chain with a wicked smirk.**

**Yuki waved her axe with a laugh. "I'm going to cut your dainty little fingers off one by one," she said lifting one of Ms. Saron's hands. SWISH! The axe came down, spurts of blood splattered onto the ground with the severed finger. Ms. Saron went white and screamed. I tightened the chain even further so she wasn't capable of screaming, just choking for dear life.**

"**Take that as a warning," I snarled, "now tell us all we need to know. Where's Budd's trailer? Where's Bill likely to be? What about Elle?"**

**She shook, choked, stammered and cried as tears fell, it was utterly pathetic and I felt nothing but disgust. I let the chain slacken ever so slightly so I could make out the words better. Though through her blubbering it was still a struggle to hear what she was saying. **

**Ms. Saron gave us the location to Budd's trailer and I knew it wasn't false as she was too scared to lie and knew better than to even try. Elle she claimed to know nothing of and Bill she was almost certain was in America but she didn't know where. As said the money (believed to be Elle's) had been found scattered in the trailer but apparently one bloodied sword still remained lying there so it was believed Elle hadn't got her sword. As for Elle, there were no signs of her nearby but a blood trail had led away from the trailer and barely any of the blood was believed to be Budd's. In fact none of it was they reckoned.**

"**Thank-you for your co-operation Ms. Saron," I said, released the nun chucks.**

**Yuki slammed her axe's blade into Ms. Saron's skull without warning. The woman's eyes rolled up as if to look at the wound as Yuki yanked the axe back out. She gave a murmur and then dropped dead. "Yeah, arigatou," Yuki sneered.**

**Well, it was necessary, we didn't need Ms. Saron ringing her contacts getting them ready to kill us as we arrived and probably moving the trailer. No, we needed as much of an advantage as possible. Besides, she served no further purpose to either Yuki or myself.**

**So, onwards to America and Budd's trailer we went, hoping that we'd at last find signs of Beatrix and where she might be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Memories of Gogo**

"**I miss my sister, do you?" Yuki queried with icy eyes as we travelled across the desert land of America. We were riding on a motorbike that I drove; it was sleek and black with a powerful engine. I'd always been a fan of motorbikes and had ridden one when travelling with the Crazy 88s.**

"**Yeah I did, I wish I knew exactly how she went down," I answered."**

"**One of those surviving Crazy 88s told me exactly how she went down," Yuki retorted, "I killed him with rage soon after."**

"**Tell me," I requested calmly.**

**So she did.**

"**_Hi." A wave. Thud. Gogo let the steel ball she was carrying drop the steps she stood on._**

"_**Gogo right?" Beatrix queried as she clutched her sword. Her blue eyes showed reluctance, she couldn't kill a kid, it was wrong somehow.**_

"_**Bingo." Gogo gave her trademark smirk as she proceeded to walk down the steps. "And you're Black Mamba right?"**_

"**_Our reputations precede us," Beatrix retorted. Her tone took on that of sorrow for the bloodshed and reluctance. "Gogo I know you must protect your mistress but I beg you, walk away," she pleaded, her eyes shining with sincerity. She would consider this girl smart not a coward if she did march back up the steps._**

_**Gogo gave an innocent, almost angelic giggle. "You call that begging?" she asked mockingly with a smile as she resisted giggling again. "I'll show you begging." She'd reached the bottom of the steps now.**_

**_With one hand Gogo Yubari lifted her chain, the other hand clutching the metal handle and then she proceeded to swing the ball round and round. Whooshing noises of death were heard in the air as the spiky sphere came round again and again._**

_**Though small the weapon was quite clearly dangerous, it was hollow with spikes horizontally around the centre and then in another circle around that.**_

_**Beatrix took a step back, her eyes never leaving the girl's and her sword poised to block an attack. Gogo stepped forward as quickly and subtly as Beatrix did back, her white sneakers making no sound. Her arm was raised, the chain lengthened as the ball descended forward. Clang! Beatrix beat it back with her sword.**_

_**Whoosh…whoosh…whoosh. Gogo took a step forward and swung again; her brown tinged black hair flying back behind her. There was a look of desire to kill upon the schoolgirl's face swiftly replaced with one of frustration. Beatrix leaned back and to the left just managing to dodge the ball. **_

_**Gogo almost seemed to dance with her weapon, she turned round, her beautiful hair flying as she did and let the chain loose once more but not once did her eyes leave Beatrix nor did her smile fade away. Beatrix dodged again and the girl's frustration grew. The new blow Beatrix beat back with her sword, Gogo kicked the chain with her leg and then bounced it on her back to keep the rhythm going, for a brief moment one finger was raised in the fist that clutched her chain as if beckoning Beatrix to doom.**_

_**Beatrix hit the ball hard with her sword. Gogo ducked and then gave a cry as the ball struck her from behind and she hit the ground. Beatrix came forward. Gogo sat up and shook her head with frustration and anger. Her dainty white sneakers collided with Beatrix and sent her flying back. Gogo jumped up.**_

**_Whoosh…whoosh…whoosh. There was a click as Gogo hit a button on her handle having grown impatient. A row of spikes shot out of the centre of the ball. Beatrix's eyes widened slightly, this she couldn't just beat back with a sword._**

_**Beatrix back-flipped over a table as the first swing was made. When the second came she lifted the table to block it and taking no chances she leaned back. There was a shatter as the ball took out the table and sent splinters flying everywhere.**_

**_Gogo bent slightly and her arm went back as she gathered her strength. Her front foot raised off the ground slightly so could lean back a bit more. The ball shot forward. Beatrix tried to block it with her sword and the chain became tangled around it. Gogo yanked hard and pulled Beatrix's sword from her. The sword hit the ground with a clatter as it was freed from the chain._**

_**Gogo swung again. Beatrix's head shot left. Gogo pulled the chain hard to one side. The chain wrapped around Beatrix's neck and the ball missed its target once more and sank into a wooden post.**_

_**Gogo's smirk widened as she relished victory. She took prominent steps forward and with each step she yanked the chain tightly. Both of Beatrix's hands shot up to feebly attempt to loosen it. Her skin went red and her eyes seemed to bulge as she gasped for air. Gogo just needed to take one more step.**_

_**There a painful and sickening squelching noise as three nails attached to a piece of wood sank into Gogo's foot and stained her white shoe scarlet with blood. Gogo gave a cry. Beatrix yanked the wood out and with a stern and tough face she slammed the nails into Gogo's skull.**_

_**Gogo looked stunned for a moment, she couldn't believe she'd lost when victory had seemed so close. The world grew crimson as tears of blood leaked from her brown eyes, her glossy pink lips parted in pain and surprise. She knelt, her last thoughts wondering if the world would dark as they always said it would. It didn't for Gogo; she hit the ground with her eyes open and the offending wood still attached to her skull.**_

**Bitter rage surged up within me, Gogo should've won damnit! She should've! I cursed Beatrix over and over again until my voice grew hoarse with dust. Yuki was silent as I cursed; she'd been through the rage and sorrow already. What a cowardly way to kill someone, how indignant to die because of a piece of conveniently nailed wood! Gogo deserved far better, she should've been allowed to die with honour.**

"**My sister deserved better and that's why I'll torture Beatrix, that's why she won't get an honourable death from me," Yuki growled, "and this time I will make sure she's dead."**

"**Do you know how O-Ren sama died as well?" I queried.**

"**Aie," Yuki retorted, "only Beatrix knows that." **

**I sighed heavily and looked up with relief to see a garage and a café, the bike could do with some fuel and I could do with some coffee. "Let's stop here," I said pulling over and stopping the bike.**

**Yuki dismounted lithely and I noticed her hands brushed briefly against a bump in her coat where her miniature axe was concealed. Always good to be sure that your weapon is handy, as I thought this I brushed my hands on my nun chucks sheathed on the inside of my coat. It felt good to feel that familiar texture of moulded metal.**

**I chained the bike up at a bike post and followed Yuki into the café, it was always good to keep someone you don't know very well but know is bloody dangerous in front of you. The usual country talking, travelling folks sat in the café listening to the buzzing of flies and old-styled, guitar music with some hick or dame singing badly to it.**

**Yuki and I sat opposite each other at the least sticky table. Our gaze coolly met the other's and didn't break until the middle-aged waitress with her frizzy hair, plump body and forever dirty, chequered uniform came to serve us. "What will it be?" She eyed us and our uniforms. Two Japanese schoolgirls had probably never been seen in the place before. "You got money?" she queried with a raised eyebrow, her words slow in case we didn't speak English and would somehow understand it at a slower pace.**

**I nodded and gave her a cold look. "One cappuccino," I ordered, she didn't deserve a please.**

"**One strong, black coffee with two sugars," Yuki ordered giving her a deadly stare.**

"**Right," she said nervously and hurried off.**

**Yuki giggled. "I'd like to split her head open," she said almost teasingly.**

"**Maybe after, let's see how much spit is in our drinks first," I retorted agreeably.**

**As we waited in silence, Yuki looking around at the customers who all stared at us with wonder, I thought about Gogo. I really did miss her; we'd been best friends, as close as two psychopaths could be. I owed her a lot, I owed her the wonderful life I'd led with her and the others, the skills I'd gained, the friends, the power and the money but now that she was gone I'd never be able to repay her and that stung. Cold guilt flooded through me as I cursed myself for not being there when I should've been. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Dead End?**

**We arrived at the trailer in the dead of the night, the police still hadn't touched it by the looks of it but Ms. Saron's associates had probably taken all the useful evidence. Still, always worth checking a crime scene over no matter how old or tampered with it is.**

**Yuki and I exchanged looks and brandishing our weapons we approached the trailer. I kicked the door none too subtly and my nostrils tingled at the stench of old blood, rotting food from dishes left unwashed for weeks, the dirt that stained the floor from food and other substances and an old, unpleasant, stale smell topping it off.**

"**So this is what happens to men who don't marry," Yuki commented with some disgust as she followed behind me.**

**I didn't bother to comment as I fumbled for the light switch. A naked bulb flickered on, it was stained and probably doomed to break soon. Old pizza boxes, beer cans, paper from chippies, newspapers and dirty clothes littered the floor. I also took careful note of the gun shoved onto a shelf, leaning over the edge clumsily. The man hadn't really cared a lot for the law or cleanliness it seemed.**

**We searched the entire trailer, touching the garbage on the floor reluctantly in order to reveal possible evidence missed by the trailer's previous visitors. There were a couple of dried bloodstains, a snakeskin and about three crinkled notes. The snake itself, the money and the sword were all gone as was Budd's corpse.**

"**Hey look at this." Yuki held up a notebook, which she read. It was the description of a Black Mamba. Not bothering to read it all, she flipped through the book. "Some notes on a samurai sword and a reminder to phone Bill but there's no number or anything," she commented with annoyance. A number would've been too convenient and I doubted Elle would've been stupid enough to write it down on a notebook that could easily be lost. I was guessing it was Elle's because the writing was feminine, Beatrix wouldn't make a note to call Bill as it was highly unlikely she a) had his number or b) wanted to warn him and Elle had been the one with the Black Mamba despite Beatrix's codename.**

**We hunted thoroughly for three hours and washed our hands about six times with the rusty tap that quivered a couple of times before spitting out foamy water with flecks of dirt in it. "I'm getting a bath at some stage," I muttered. My foot stepped on something sticky and I tried to get it off. Glancing down I noticed a page had attached itself to the bottom of my shoe. With frustration I tugged it off. The page was ripped and stained, some of the writing unreadable. My face probably clouded over with rage at that which I did manage to make out- 1. O-Ren Ishii. "Beatrix," I growled. Yuki glanced over at me but didn't care enough to comment. I struggled to make out the rest but it was difficult, as far as I could tell only one name wasn't scored off, the last one- Bill.**

"**Bill's the only one left," I remarked, "let's make a thorough hunt through here, Budd was his brother so he might've had Bill's number or address, let's face it, the guy wouldn't have cared enough to keep it in a clean place."**

"**We've already hunted through this shit for three hours," Yuki grumbled with a glare.**

"**One more hour," I said as I headed to where the guy had slept.**

**So for one solid hour we hunted and sticking of grime, rotted food and other substances we exited, Yuki with a notepad that might contain some numbers.**

**Neither of checked the notepad immediately surprisingly, Yuki was probably indifferent to the matter and waiting for me to do it whilst I was reluctant to for fear of another dead end.**

**We had a bath each in our expensive hotel suite and then went out for dinner, it was late in the evening when we finally returned and I at last picked up the notepad. I flicked through the yellow pages with their curled corners, cursing under my breath as I only found illegible squiggles. There was something that looked like Elle but what might've been a phone number beside it was a black mess. "ARGH!" I hurled the notepad across the room.**

"**No luck?" Yuki queried lightly with a slight smirk. She just couldn't smile the way Gogo could.**

"**I can barely make out the writing so it could be in there but I don't think so," I growled. I was tired, irritated and the guilt was weighing down on me more than ever. Poor O-Ren and Gogo, how could I avenge them if I couldn't get Beatrix?**

"**Then I guess we send out word via the underworld and see what responses we get, we've got enough money to put up a substantial award, someone should respond."**

"**We've no time for that," I retorted sharply, "Bill could already be dead and then Beatrix will be lost forever to us."**

"**Then what do you suggest?"**

"**I suggest we contact Sofie again."**

"**What makes you sure that's possible?"**

"**I doubt she's changed her number, she's had the same phone and damn ring tone for four years, why change it all now?" I know, Sofie said she'd no idea where Bill was but things could've changed, you never know. Yuki and I had reached a dead end and we didn't really have any options left. For the moment, Sofie was all I could think of. "I'll ring her tomorrow," I decided aloud as I flopped down on the bed with exhaustion.**

"**Good luck," Yuki sneered. **

**I awoke at about eight in the morning and the very first thing I literally did was rang Sofie. The phone seemed to ring for ages in my mind but finally it clicked. "Moshi moshi," her nervous voice spoke up almost questioningly.**

"**Moshi moshi Sofie, you know who this is, tell me, where are you at now?"**

**I could hear her reluctance down the phone, the licking of her lips followed by a hissed gasp as she thought over her response. "Why?" she queried.**

"**Alright you know what, let me cut to the chase, I don't really care where you are, where's Bill? I'm know threat to him only to Beatrix so don't hold out Sofie, where is he?"**

"**What makes you think I know? I told you before I'd no clue!"**

"**Maybe he's contacted you, he's the last one on her little list, you're the only advisor he's got left it seems."**

**Sofie's silence convinced me that I had at last struck gold.**

"**What would you do to her if you found her?" she demanded quietly.**

"**Yuki," I addressed my companion. "Come here and tell Sofie what we'll do to that Beatrix bitch when we find her."**

**Yuki gave a wide smile and snatched the phone from me. "Moshi moshi Sofie-sama," she said mockingly. "What we're going to do is chop her fingers and toes off one by one and feed them to her then we'll maybe start hacking out some intestines, it'll be a good while before the killing blow happens though." Yuki's smile widened and I guessed Sofie's reply was pleasing but it could've been anything from a squirmed response of disgust or information. "Sayonara." Yuki hung up.**

"**What did she say?" I struggled to keep the anxiety from my voice.**

**Yuki gave me her best smile. "I don't think we have a dead end anymore."**

"**Oh?" I tried to conceal my emotions. If Yuki thought I was overly eager she'd withhold the information out of spite.**

**She threw my phone at me and I caught it instantly. "It's a private house not in any city but near a town. He lives near the coast, beautiful place."**

**I gritted my teeth. "Do you have a name?"**

**She nodded. "I'll drive." Damn her. Like I said, she'd likely to be sneaky out of spite.**

"**Fine," I submitted. Well at least we now had a location for Bill and therefore for Beatrix. I only prayed that when we got there we'd find her, otherwise we'd run into another dead end, one we might not find the exit to so easily.**

"**Shall we leave now?" she asked mockingly.**

**It was hard not to snap at her but I resisted. "Sure." I checked that my nun chucks were close at hand and we headed downstairs and outside. Yuki collected our motorbike and I climbed on behind her and we took off.**

**Could Bill's location really be close by? I'd no idea; I'd just have to trust Yuki on that one. I sighed. Pity it couldn't have been Gogo I was with instead, it wasn't that I wished Yuki's death but Gogo and I had been best friends, well as far as friends who are psychopaths go, and I missed her company. Yuki was a strong ally to have as far as vengeance went but she was irritating and reckless at times and could cost me.**

**Three hours drifted by, we stopped for petrol and then drove along for a couple more hours. My muscles were cramped, I was bored, tired and hungry and it frustrated me not knowing how much longer we'd have to travel. "Yuki how much further?" I asked keeping my tone neutral.**

"**Not long," she retorted mischievously. I was glad she didn't giggle; it would've reminded me of Gogo too much.**

**I held back a sigh of annoyance and shifted about slightly to loosen some of my aching body. Two more hours crept by slowly and I wondered if I could smell salt. Could it be?**

**We passed several houses and shops until the buildings became more spaced out. On and on until Yuki finally stopped. "We'd better walk the rest of the way, he might have guards."**

**If the guy was even slightly intelligent I'd like to think he did and I was on the understanding that Bill was indeed quite smart. Who knows, if Beatrix had arrived before us then she'd have hopefully taken care of any distractions.**

**I dismounted and followed Yuki. Twenty minutes later we arrived at what must've been Bill's house. We sprang over the fence, leaping high in case it was electric, and landed gracefully. Unsheathing our weapons, we both started walking up the dry land to the building. Naturally we headed round the back.**


	8. Chapter 9

**The Last Sword is Yet to Be Sheathed**

**Tyre marks! Would you believe it? We couldn't. They could've belonged to anyone but apart from them we'd no clue as to where Beatrix might be. We searched Bill's house from top to bottom, there were a few photos of that bitch Beatrix and several more of a young girl. The girl resembled Beatrix and we found her bedroom in the house. Could it be? Nah…impossible… Beatrix had only been knocked up once as far as I was aware and the baby had died when she was meant to.**

**On the motorbike we followed the tyre marks, they headed in a straight line fading as more houses appeared and the road was better built. We stopped and asked neighbours if they'd seen a blond woman, possibly with a young, blond girl driving by but no one had. No one until we got to the garage.**

**We'd stopped, Yuki restless and doubting, and asked in vain. The cashier was a dumb woman who'd probably take an hour deciding whether the sky was blue or yellow and I was tempted to kill her there and then. Unfortunately, we had to keep a low profile, made it easier to track Beatrix that way. However, one of the workers turned out to be quite helpful; apparently he'd pumped petrol into her car. He gave as a good description- apparently she was good looking, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a tan jacket. There was a girl with her around the age of four with fair hair and blue eyes. The car was black with the roof down, an expensive machine, a make I didn't recognise but surprisingly Yuki did. Of course he didn't remember the license plate but so far we had a lot to go on.**

**Currently, we rode still going straight as the man claimed she apparently had. Unfortunately we didn't know where she was heading and could only guess. If she wasn't afraid now that Bill was dead she might just go for the nearest hotel. Then again she might be trying to get as far away as possible. Hell, for all we knew she'd probably ditched the car. Still we knew to look out for a kid as well so things were looking up.**

"**Let's grab a burger," Yuki said, "I'm hungry."**

**I scowled. "Yuki every minute we waste Beatrix gets further away from us," I retorted.**

"**For all you know she's stopped for the night," Yuki retorted moodily, "pull over at the next drive through or I'll burst the tyres." Yuki could occasionally be immature at times.**

**I sighed heavily though I had to admit I was hungry as well. It was true though, I didn't know where Beatrix was heading or if she'd stopped and we driving on guesswork. "Fine I'll pull over," I retorted grumpily hating the fact that I was giving in.**

**It took another fifteen minutes but eventually we pulled over at your typical fly infested, roadside burger bar and Yuki put on the charm and began to flirt for a free burger. I on the other hand asked people questions to see if Beatrix had stopped by.**

"**I remember a pretty blond," a man somewhere in his forties told me with glee, "nice looking thing she was. I think she's in the bathroom."**

**I froze up. Could it be? Surely this was too big a coincidence but then again maybe the kid had gotten hungry. "Was she with a child?" I demanded letting my eagerness seep into my voice.**

**The man shrugged. "Might've been, I wasn't really looking around her if you know what I mean." He gave me a seedy wink that made me shudder with revulsion.**

**Well I guess it was time to take a chance. "Yuki I'm going to the toilet," I called as I hurried outside to the restrooms. With haste I entered them and took a quick glance at the cubicles- all five were occupied. Time for the waiting game.**

**One flushed and I tensed up as the lock was opened. A blonde exited but it was some twenty something with long legs and a fake tan. Could the man have meant her? My heart sank as she washed her hands beneath a rusted tap with a frown pursing her lips. She gave me a brief glance of disgust before exiting.**

**I continued to wait, seconds seemed like minutes and I started drumming my fingers on my side impatiently. Would she be armed? It was unlikely she'd have the katana that had killed my poor mistress but a gun was pretty likely. I felt for mine and was reassured by the cool touch. I have to admit though, the nun chucks were so much better at relaxing me and I began to rub the smooth metal of them instead of drumming my fingers.**

**Another door opened and a young girl of around ten exited. She gave me a questioning glance but bowed her head quickly when I glared back and hurried to the sink. She was in such a rush to leave that she splashed water over herself and literally ran out of the place. Kids are so rarely subtle.**

**Three more to go then. My heart was in my stomach with despair now; I was a fool to think that Beatrix would be here. The coincidence was too big; she was bound to have turned off the road ages ago. 'Damnit,' I thought to myself, 'it could be years before we catch up to her. She knows people will come after her, it's inevitable.'**

**Another door opened and a pregnant thirty-year-old brunette exited. Like the other two she gave me a glance before washing her hands and exited. I sighed heavily. It was hot in here and not very well ventilated. No doubt Yuki was wondering what the Hell was taking me so long but as long as her burger was tasty I doubt she was too concerned.**

**Another flush and I was left waiting on just one person as a gothic teen stepped out, her chains jingling as she did. She was brief in washing her hands, barely even soaked them, and she left slowly, shuffling as she did.**

**Well that was it then, unless the kid was with Beatrix in the cubicle she wasn't going to be in there. There was a flush and my heart raced anyway as it clung to a vain hope. The door opened and a girl with curly ginger hair gave me a dazed smile. I cursed aloud and stormed out.**

**It was my own fault really I admitted as I headed back to the burger place. Stupid to be so hopeful. There were screams. What the Hell? I ran forward and nearly collided with a half-crazed man who almost ran into the glass door in his eagerness to get out. I listened and above the screams I heard the all too familiar rattling of Yuki's submarine machine gun.**

**Dropping low, I pulled out my own gun and opened the door with my free hand. On my belly I crawled in quickly and scanned the room. People were whimpering under the tables and some giving the door a desperate glance. Two telltale bodies told me why these people weren't making a dive for the door like the man. I looked over and found Yuki standing on the red and white tiled floor with raging eyes as she fired her submarine machine gun without taking any real aim. She was being careless. I followed Yuki's gaze and found a cheap leather seat bullet ridden.**

"**Come out bitch!" Yuki shouted.**

"**What's your quarrel with me?" came the clear, calm retort.**

"**You killed my sister bitch!"**

"**I assure you I killed only those that deserved it."**

"**Gogo didn't deserve it liar!" Yuki roared as she let loose a rain of bullets.**

**I cursed, the police would be here soon and Yuki and I could end up killed and then Beatrix would get away! We might never find her after this! "Yuki stop it!" I shouted. Thanks to her we would have to make this kill swiftly if we wanted to get our revenge at last.**

**Yuki of course ignored me and continued to fire. At this rate she would waste all her bullets! She was so filled with rage that all she was doing was damage to the couch, which Beatrix had probably distanced herself from by now.**

**I made a decision and images of Gogo and O-Ren floated through my head. With Yuki's foolishness they might never be revenged because we would be arrested and ten times more cautious than before Beatrix would probably be watching for our release. No, a chance like this would never happen again. I took aim. One bullet, some people seem to forget that's all it takes.**

**BANG! Yuki's shots stopped as she gazed down at her chest stupidly. Her gun crashed to the floor as her white shirt began to turn red. Her eyes rolled in their sockets wildly. Finally she swung her head round to face me. "Why?" she demanded.**

"**You were being a fool," I told her coolly.**

"**I would've got her." She fell to her knees and then her pretty face smashed against the tiles.**

**I didn't waste anytime, I jumped to my feet and sprinted towards the chair with my gun in one hand and my nun chucks in the other. With ease I sprang into the chair. I peered round the right side and spotted the blond. My head shot back just in time as a bullet came flying past.**

**Now it was time for revenge.**


	9. The Bloody End

**The Bloody End**

"**You can't beat me!" I cried. "I've come too far for that and you yourself know how easy it is to kill when revenge is your only reason to exist." I leaned against the seat considering my options; it would probably end up with each of us having a gun pointed at the other's head. My heart pounded madly, everything was for this, if I failed now…No I couldn't think of failure!**

**I fired a rapid shot round the left side of the chair and ducked back to avoid the return shot. To avoid my own bullet Beatrix rolled from the seat. I could hear her scrabbling under a booth for shelter. She couldn't be allowed to escape!**

**I jumped left off the chair and fired shots as a rolled along the ground, more in defence than anything else. If I was firing she'd have little chance to lean out and shoot me in my moment of vulnerability.**

"**I won't die easily," she called to me, "not after the Hell I've been through."**

"**It doesn't matter if you die easy or hard, just as long as you die!" I cried back. I was a whole table away from her damnit.**

**I considered my options and real fear filled me. I could die a failure here today. I who hadn't even seen twenty years. Enough of this sheltering! I stood up, sprang onto the table and jumped behind the table where she hid.**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! My ears rang with the sound of my bullets and hers. The tiles were chipped and holes appeared in the cheap seats and tables.**

**A terrible stinging sensation cut through my torso and my shirt became damp with blood. With a terrible grin I wrapped my nun chucks around her neck tightly and spat at her blue eyes.**

**BANG! BANG! She struggled with one hand to free her throat. Our guns clattered against each other in our attempts to fend off a deadly blow. I squeezed tighter and tighter.**

"**Die," I hissed at her. **

**She pinned me down with her body weight but she couldn't free herself from my nun chucks. Her throat went red with the train and her eyes bulged in their sockets. I remembered Yuki's account of Gogo's final battle. "Gogo's chain didn't kill you but this will," I told her with glee.**

**Even as I spoke I could feel my own body weakening as blood seeped out of it. The pain was fading now but that could only mean a finality to it all that I would've preferred to avoid. My smile widened and I spat up a mouthful of blood. This battle to keep strangling her and at the same time to keep her gun at bay was weakening me further.**

**She made a choking sound and her hand that struggled vainly to loosen the bonds started to slow its efforts. She too was growing weaker. Yes! Yes! Now I just needed to ensure that she died before I did.**

**More blood came out of my throat and down my shirt but I didn't care. My eagerness gave me new strength and I pulled hard at my nun chuck handles. The light faded from her eyes. **

**Her hands dropped at the same time and her gun clattered to the floor. Oh if only I'd the strength to ensure her death with one last shot but I'd no strength to lift my own gun. It too hit the floor and rattled against the ruined tiles.**

**Her body gave way and dragged mine to one side with it. My hands went limp. It was over. Through my fading vision I looked at her still form with joy. A corpse Beatrix surely was at last.**

**I would die with a smile on my face now.**

In the gap between the people calling for the police and the police's arrival the two fighters heaved breath but only one had reason to struggle for life. Only one knew that it had something to live for.

When the cops came they checked the two and called for the ambulances, not quite sure as to whether either was alive or dead. Whilst waiting they attempted to resuscitate the two.

Only a little girl could identify one of the two. Seeing the beautiful blonde lying there caused her to cry out. "Mummy!"

The blonde twitched but whether it was just a corpse's reaction or a sense of life was hard to determine.

Sirens announced the ambulances arrival and the doctors came in. Whether the fighters would live was a question of fate. Only the blonde seemed to know of a reason to exist though.

-Hope you like the rather odd ending lol, thank-you to all of my readers! Sorry if you don't like the ending or consider it too short but I prefer it this way lol


End file.
